The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by Fumetage
Summary: Ruby discovers her Second Soul. How will RWBY handle this? First Fic, hope it goes well. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**this is my first fan-fic and I hope it turns out really well. If people enjoy this story, I will keep writing. If it sucks, I will keep writing anyway because I like this idea. I am open to constructive criticism and story ideas, If there is a flaw in the story please tell me so I can try and fix it. If the first chapter sucks it's because It's difficult to start sometimes (as i'm sure some of you are aware). anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

SLAM!..."Thank Christ that was a dream." Ruby had fallen out of her bed and landed flat on her face. Her nightmare had caused her that much distress in her sleep that she violently rolled out of her bed.

The nightmares were getting pretty bad, always involving the death of someone close to her. In this case, it was Jaune. These nightmares had been happening for just over a week and she was getting tortured by them. Ruby managed to sit up, holding her face in one hand while propping herself up with the other. She looked around and noticed that her teammates were staring at her.

"You OK? that seemed pretty bad." Yang was already getting out of bed to help her sister onto her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. just another nightmare" Ruby managed to stumble onto her feet and held onto Yang for support as she was holding onto her nose.

"How is my nose? Is it bleeding?" Yang moved Ruby into the soft light of the moon to get a better look. She nodded and Ruby groaned in frustration.

"Go have a shower, it will make you feel better and your sweating so go get clean and we can talk about it OK?" Ruby nodded and grabbed some clean clothes and went for the shower. she shut the door and locked it, removed her clothes and turned on the shower, then waited for the water to warm up. As she waited, she looked in the mirror and saw her bloody nosed, and sighed. _Why me? why do I of all people have to have these horrible dreams. _She thought to herself. she checked the water to make sure it a satisfactory temperature, and stepped in and had her shower.

After about 5 minutes, she finished her shower and left to talk to Yang. She found her making Hot Chocolate in the kitchen area. Ruby sat down at the small table and waited for her sister to arrive with the delicious hot beverages.

"So, What happened?" Yang asked with a soft and sympathetic tone, one which Ruby found quite soothing in times where she was sad or upset.

Ruby sighed and explained that she was having nightmares of people who she cared about dying out on the field fighting Grimm.

"This time it was Jaune." Ruby said quietly as she sipped her Hot Chocolate. Yang felt awful that her sister was experiencing this sort of thing, but she didn't know what to do. She pulled Ruby in for a hug and they stayed there for about 5 minutes. They noticed that the sun was rising, and Ruby cheered up quickly as the effects of the nightmare wore off and her teammates were waking up groggily due to the fact it was now Monday and they had Grimm Studies first thing today.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake got ready for the day and went down to the Cafeteria to get some breakfast with Team JNPR. They talked, shared gossip and explained Ruby's nightmare predicament.

"that's... a very violent way to die, I certainly hope such a person doesn't exist to to do that to someone" Pyrrha was certainly concerned about these dreams. Ren and Blake were contemplating what such a series of dreams could mean as they scanned their knowledge for an explanation, Nora and Weiss just ate their breakfast, not paying attention to the conversation.

"If this is Grimm related then maybe we can ask Professor port after Grimm Studies?" Ren suggested. Ruby nodded in agreement and continued to eat her breakfast.

**Grimm Studies**

The class was very slow for RWBY and all the other students as Professor Port droned on about Grimm and various tales of his younger years. Cardin was also bored, causing him to throw pieces of paper at various people to agitate them for his amusement. Velvet Scarlatina just happened to be in the row just in front of Cardin, so he through bits of paper and eraser at her ear, causing them to twitch. After about 3 minutes she was fed up with him.

"STOP THROWING SHIT AT ME YOU BLOODY BIGOT!" This caused Team CRDL to loudly laugh and point at Velvet as her face turned a deep shade of red out of embarrassment. Unfortunately for Cardin, the next thing he saw was a very frightening face of a white Wolf.

**A Few Moments Earlier**

Ruby couldn't stand seeing Team CRDL laughing at such a sweet and innocent girl, so she stood up, intent on punching Cardin in the face but she found that she couldn't control her body anymore. _What? Why can't i control myself? _Ruby was really confused as to why she couldn't move herself, but she could see what she was doing. A second voice came into her head. **Allow me to handle this, Ruby.**

The rest of the class froze in fear and astonishment as Ruby Rose transformed into something similar to the Beowolves of the Snowy Forest, but instead of have pitch black fur and red eyes, it had a pure white coat of soft fur and beautiful blue eyes. It quickly looked around, and then locked on Cardin. The creature walked over to Cardin, picked him up by the collar of his uniform and stared him in the face. "**Let this be a lesson to you." **It said in a deep voice, before hurling him through the wall at the front of the classroom and into the next room. The class not moving a muscle lest they aggravate the creature that was also Ruby. The Beowolf-like creature then changed back to the sweet girl, looked around at all the students and the professor Port who were staring her. She then noticed Professor Ozpin peering through the hole that Cardin made. "Hi Professor Ozp-" she then passed out and collapsed, again landing on her face.

* * *

**And that was chapter one. not my best piece of writing at all. I did try though, and it is started. I will do my best to get this story going and getting better. if you have any plot suggestions, please feel free to let me know. 'till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wuddup? Friday afternoon finally! waiting for this for ages so I can update, especially because of the response from Chapter 1. better than I had anticipated, so here's Chapter 2. oh yeah, with regards to update schedule, expect updates on Friday afternoons and/or Saturdays and/or Sundays (Eastern Australian Time anyway). So without further stalling, enjoy this chapter. Fume out.**

* * *

**Ruby's unconscious state**

Ruby awoke on a cold floor. She looked around and saw nothing. Black floor, no walls, no ceiling, but she did notice something strange. She had awoken next to a large, old looking tree. She stood up and looked around, confused as to where she was, how she got here or why, she called out.

"Hello?" Strangely it didn't echo as you would think it would.

"**Hello Ruby, how are you?" **A male voice said in a slightly deep but soothing voice.

"H-hello? Who are you? Where am I?" She looked around and nothing but black and the large tree.

"**This is a bit like a bridge between us, when you are unconscious, this is one way that we can communicate. As to who I am, I have chosen the name Cain. I am a being that can manifest in extremely few mortals, whether I want to or not. Think of me as a passenger, an alter ego if you will. A second soul." **Ruby took a few seconds to ponder what has been said, and then remembered something.

"So was that you who took control of me, transformed into a Beo-wolf like thing and flung Cardin through a wall?" Ruby smiled at the last part of that sentence. _I'm sure Nora would be delighted. _A second after she thought that, Cain chuckled and replied.

"**Yes, that was me, although that was the only time I can take control of your body, unless you will me to. That was me in the final stages of manifestation and I do not take harassment lightly. I also realized I have distressed you with nightmares of your worst fear." **Ruby realized what he was referring to.

"That was you? why would you do that?" Ruby was getting angry at him for those dreams were horrible to even think of.

"**I completely understand you anger, but unfortunately, that was part of my manifestation. Dreams of your worst fears are most certainly unpleasant, and they will not happen again. You are starting to wake up now, but you can talk to me at anytime through your thoughts and should you wish it, I can communicate to others by possessing your body temporarily or telepathically. Oh, and you can transform into the Beo-wolf form at will." **Ruby's eyes widened as she realised she was basically a werewolf, but smiled at the things she could do with it.

"Why did I pass out? I recall being mid-sentence, then waking up here."

**"Ah yes, completing my final stage of being "released" temporarily drained all your aura and energy, therefore passing out."** She managed to get in one last question.

"I'm guessing your gonna be in my head for a long time?"

"**Yup, I cannot be removed from your head." **Ruby sighed and the next thing she saw was the ceiling of the infirmary.

**Infirmary**

"She's awake." Ruby could hear someone calling for the nurse. She saw the nurse appear in her vision and shone a light in her eyes. After about 10 seconds of a quick examination from the nurse, she disappeared from sight and 5 new heads popped in. Ruby blinked hard a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She realised the people around her was the rest of RWBY and Professor Ozpin, all staring at her. Yang was the first to speak up.

"Ruby? How you feeling Champ?" Ruby sat up in the bed and realized she was restrained to it pretty good. She looked around and saw that in the bed opposite her, was Cardin in a full body cast, Staring at her in fright. Ruby couldn't but smile at the sight.

"Better than him. How long was I out, and why does my face really hurt?" Ozpin chuckled at the last question, then spoke.

"When you passed out you landed flat on your face. And you were out for 2 days." Ruby was confused and annoyed.

"Wow, the universe does not like my face at the moment. 2 days? I had a five minute conversation and woke up. Can't have been 2 days." While Ruby was thinking about the conversation with Cain, the 5 observers all looked at each other, then Ruby. Weiss suddenly broke the silence and snapped Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Conversation? With who? You were unconscious." The group started to get concerned from Ruby's last statement. Ruby made random hand movements as she tried to remember.

"Sdhbiuebiujbshuuuuuuuuuu... Cain! That's his name. Cain. He's a bit like a second soul that "manifested" in my head but gave me the ability to become a kickass Beo-wolf at will. So I'm basically a werewolf with two souls." Ruby grinned at the 5 staring friends. Ruby's smile faded after a few seconds of awkward silence.

_Cain? _**Still Here **_Ok. Just making sure I was wasn't dreaming_** Nah, you weren't**

"So... there's another being in your head, and you're a werewolf. Can we get rid of it?" A very concerned Yang spoke up, while Ozpin was deep in thought while drinking his coffee.

"Him, Yang. And he say's no we can't remove him. Apparently he can temporarily possess my body and communicate with you, or just do it telepathically which is cool. sooooo I guess I'll try and learn the possessing thingy. Also can I be removed from these restraints? I can control it...I think" Ozpin nodded at the nurse to remove the bindings. As she removed the bindings, Cain spoke to the group telepathically.

**'Ello Ruby's friends! I am Cain, as Ruby has mentioned. I will do my best to fit in and help Ruby, and you as well, as much as possible and I mean no harm to anyone. **

Everyone in the room except Ruby and Ozpin stiffened at the sudden voice that filled their heads, but they understood that this was no joke and understood the situation, even though they were no more at ease than they were 20 seconds ago. Finally, Ozpin spoke with a small smile on his face.

"Take a day off to sort this out, and then return to class, ok?" Ruby nodded in return and got off the bed.

"Shall we go then? I really want some cookies" Ruby said as she made for the door, and the rest of RWBY looked at each other, shrugged and followed her back to the dorm.

Cardin was simply lying down on the bed, in his body cast, in pain, as he listened to the conversation. He quickly learned that Ruby was now someone not to be reckoned with. Or anyone for that matter, because some simple teasing of Velvet caused some serious shit to go down.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. My course is starting to get heavy and this chapter was difficult to write.**

**I realize that this Chapter didn't have so much dialogue between characters, as this was primarily to establish what was going on. But don't worry I plan on shenanigans and misadventures when possible (MAYBE some darker stuff, who knows? I certainly dont, but that's just how I roll).**

**PM any Story suggestions to me whenever (I don't plan very well), Review, Constructive criticism on how to improve would be fantastic,**

**Cheers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aye lads/gals, chapter 3 finally. Sorry for the no show for a few weeks, due to family stuff, Avionics exams and lots of Fallout New Vegas. No big. I am getting ideas swirling around and building in my head, but it's a tad difficult to write down and not be extremely confusing and vague. Wrote this chapter while listening to "Carrion" by Parkway Drive (check it out, it's awesome), and staying up late as always :) Spot for Beta Reader is still open if anyone wants it, I currently have one person who says he/she wouldn't mind but I would like to have a few people before I make a decision. If anyone wants to contribute to this story or to brainstorm a story for the future, please feel free to PM me.** **Also as of this being written, 803 views for a mere 2 short chapters. Wow. Just wow**

A week and a half has gone by since Ruby woke up and some things have certainly changed, like Yang has significantly decreased her unrelenting teasing as she knows that the consequences would not be fun at all. Weiss has certainly had some internal conflict regarding Ruby and her not so great feelings towards Faunas. But above all, Ruby knows what Blake feels when she doesn't have her bow on. People have been staring at her, avoiding her like she was a freak. At first she shrugged this off as a temporary after effect of throwing Cardin through a wall in the form of a Beo-Wolf, but over time, the stares continued and Ruby's self esteem gradually lowered. Some people no longer saw her as the cheery, socially awkward, hooded girl that many people enjoyed to be around, but as a girl who could rip your face off in an instant. Cardin was still in the infirmary, but not for much longer. His "gang" have been avoiding but at the same time threatening Ruby with their so called payback. Cain on the other hand has been having an absolute ball learning about human behaviour and how best to deal with them. Though his serious attitude wore off as he got used to Team RWBY, such as helping Yang and Weiss dealing with the RDL of Team CRDL after threatening Ruby by attaching them to a large pole and slingshot them at a nearby cliff for them to dangle precariously from a great height for a few hours. Velvet, after Ruby spectacularly defended her dignity in class, hung around Ruby and her team at lunch and in their spare time as to escape the unsavoury people of Beacon.

"Ruby? How you holding up?" Yang asked as she saw her little sister lying on her bed facedown, with her hood on as if trying to hide her face.

"I'm fine, just tired." A muffled voice said from underneath a pillow.

"Your clearly not, you hardly leave the dorm in your free time, your not as happy as you used to be, you have had dramatic mood swings from relatively cheerful to very angry, and you have inhaled 38 large bags of chocolate chip cookies and 16 litres of milk. You're not "fine." Weiss said from across the room, not looking up from her textbook and notes. Yang looked at the floor by Ruby's bed and confirmed that many, many cookies were eaten in a short space of time.

"Yang, I told you I didn't other people, and you made me go out and meet... _people. _It's this sort of thing that makes me sceptical of other of meeting others

"Hasn't Cain been looking into human behaviour? Surely he has something to say to help." Blake said with her face still hiding behind her novel.

_Cain? Any thoughts?_

**Don't care about other people opinions. Those who think differently of you as soon as something new occurs, aren't really worthy of friendship are they? Team JNPR and your team have stuck with you haven't they?**

"Exactly! Don't let others get you down from their damned narrow minded opinions" Yang exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. This put Ruby in a less depressing mood from the validity of Cains statement. Ruby smiled as she turned over and stared at the roof, deep in thought, but oblivious to Weiss' "narrow minded opinions" regarding half human, half animal people.

"I'm gonna go have a quick shower" Ruby quietly said as she moved for the shower, hood still on. When she got into the bathroom, she quickly locked the door and threw off her hood.

_They can't know. No one can know._

**Sure they can, you just have to go about it the right way. If you can't, then find someone who can help you conceal it.**

_I'll have to hide them then, because I can't think of a good way to about this. Who would help me though? People haven't been very great recently. Knowing her, Yang wouldn't take it very seriously. Weiss would simply flip out. Blake... I think she could help, she did hide hers for a long time._

Ruby looked up in the mirror at the pointy, white fur ears that sit upon her head, clearly not impressed that she suddenly became a Faunus in one night, not that long after she woke up. Though there are upsides to it, such as extremely enhanced hearing, even more so than Blake's own hearing , letting her be able to hear her team mates in the room next to her very well. The only way she was hiding her new ears was by flattening them and having her hood on all the time. She knew it wasn't gonna hold up for much longer so she was determined to sort this out quickly.

**It's settled then. We ask Blake for assistance on this matter... and pray that Yang won't find out because she probably won't stop petting them like she does with Blake.**

Ruby shuddered as she realised that there would be an assault of puns if, or more like when, she finds out. There was a soft knock on the door of the bathroom, and Ruby was brought out of her thoughts.

"Rubes, you okay in there? It's been five minutes and you haven't turned on the shower." Yang's soft voice came from the other side of the door, with slight concern.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Jus... lost in thought is all. It's all good." Yang was all but convinced, and Ruby knew this. Yang was very persistent, even if she only _suspects_ something is wrong with her little sister. And this made Ruby paranoid, and this made Cain worried as well.

"If you say so. If it's regarding this whole were wolf thing you know you can talk to me right? Hurry up okay, I need to wash my hair and it takes a long time to dry it."

"You mean that messy... mane of hair that may as well be the most precious thing in your life?" Ruby heard Weiss say to Yang as she walked away from the door and back to her bunk.

Ruby finally got undressed and had a shower, being sure to cover her ears again when she left. While Yang was dealing with her hair in the bathroom, and was sure that Weiss was facing away from her, buried in her books of knowledge, Ruby quickly wrote a note. When she wrote it, she waved her hand and got Blake's attention. Blake put down her book and frowned at Ruby, confused as to why Ruby was being silent instead of just saying something, but she quickly understood she didn't want Weiss or Yang to know. Ruby flicked her wrist expertly and Frisbee'd the note at Blake, who caught it mid throw. She opened it silently, making sure not to alert Weiss, while also turning the page of her book to maintain the illusion she was still reading in case Weiss picked up on it.

_Blake, please meet on the roof at midnight when Weiss and Yang are asleep. It's important._

Blake nodded at Ruby in acknowledgement, and quickly hid the note so Yang wouldn't find it. She picked up her book and began to start reading again. Ruby got up and went for the door.

"I'm gonna go for a long walk and won't be back for a while so don't expect me to be here when you guys go to sleep."

"yes, yes fine." Weiss waved her hand dismissively, eyes still glued to her textbook. Ruby smiled at Blake as she went out the door for a long stroll.

Later that night, Blake stealthily tip-toed out of the dorm when the others were asleep and made her way to the roof to meet Ruby. _What could Ruby possibly need to secretly see me for? If it's regarding werewolf things she shouldn't need to be so secretive about it. _Blake dismissed these thoughts because she will find out in a minute.

Ruby sat on the rooftop of Beacon Academy, staring at the distant city lights of Vale. She then heard the click of a door closing, and turned around to see Blake walking towards her. She quickly stood up and walked towards her, anxious and scared of the possible outcomes from this. She stopped in front of Blake and looked up at her for a few seconds before removing her hood. Blake took a few seconds to register what she was seeing as the two, white ears on Ruby's head sat on her head, and stared at her a few seconds.

"I see. You want to hide them don't you?"

Ruby nervously nodded, now staring at the ground awkwardly. Blake smiled and made Ruby look up at her.

"Well you came to the right person."

**This chapter certainly took some planning and was a bit hard to write for a time but I got there. Shout-out to "Scourge from BloodClan" for the idea of Ruby having wolf ears, and this opens doors for new ideas to form. Reviews, ideas, favs and follows are much, much appreciated. Feel free to PM me about anything :)**


End file.
